Computing devices, such as notebook computers, personal digital assistants, mobile communication devices, portable entertainment devices (e.g., handheld video games, multimedia players, etc.), and set-top-boxes (e.g., digital cable boxes, digital video disc (DVD) players, etc.) may include user interface devices that facilitate interaction between a user and the computing device. One type of user interface device that has become common is a touch-sensor device or touch input device that operates by way of capacitance sensing. A touch-sensor device may be in the form of a touchscreen, touch-sensor pad, touch-sensor slider, or touch-sensor buttons, and may include a sensor comprising an array of capacitive sensor elements. Capacitive sensing typically involves scan operations that periodically measure changes in capacitance associated with the capacitive sensor elements to determine a presence, position, and/or movement of a conductive object (e.g., a stylus, a user's finger, etc.) relative to a touch input device.
To achieve sufficient accuracy, capacitive sensing scan operations typically require a sensor to settle between consecutive measurements. However, this requirement limits the functionality of the touch input device and/or leads to poor user experience.